


Limbs of my love

by Bri_ttany



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bri_ttany/pseuds/Bri_ttany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I snuck out" she explained "and it wasn't easy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limbs of my love

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from my cousin.

I considered calling R and asking him to come over but as I reached for my phone I heard a light rap on the window and smiled before hopping off my bed and opening the window.   
"Cosette? What are you doing here? I thought your father said you couldn't leave the house tonight!" I chastised my girlfriend before helping her crawl in and taking her lips into a light kiss.   
"I snuck out" she explained "and it wasn't easy."   
I smiled and took her hand pulling her to my bed and laying down beside her my head resting on her soft breast. Her hands wander slowly and softly over my body. Her hands ghosted over my boobs and tightened as they slid over my thighs. Wearing only a tank top and panties I was significantly less dressed than she was and was happy to give into her every will. One of her hands slipped into the hem of my panties and rubbed circles on the top of my thigh. Already I could feel the moisture building up in the crotch of my panties as her hand slip from my thigh slowly between my legs I spread them to give her a little more access she pushed a finger into my pussy and slowly moved it in and out before adding another one. I cried out with pleasure my moan echoing though out the house. I clamped my hand over my mouth and looked at Cosette who only smirked and added another finger. Squirming I tried to keep my moans quiet as not to get busted by one of my siblings or worse my parents. I pushed her hand away and quickly discarded the soiled panties before turning towards her and kissing her roughly and removing her dress only to find her with out under clothes. Grinning I pushed her back onto the bed and spread her legs. I closed my mouth over her clit and sucked lightly on it and listened pleased as I heard her moan loudly. I flicked my tongue over her slit as approval before lapping my tongue over her pussy. Once she was wet with a mix of my saliva and her femcum I grabbed a dildo out of my dresser and put it into my mouth to moisten it up before pushing it slowly into her and thrusting the dildo in and out. I took her lips into a kiss to quiet the moans as I fucked her with the dildo. She cried out into the kiss as she came and fell back breathing heavily and smiled up at me. I kissed her again before wrapping her in my arms and falling asleep tangled in the limbs of my love.


End file.
